particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Reform Party (Kalopia)
#191970 (Midnight Blue) | Position = Center-Right to Right Wing | Seats1 Title = Seats in the Grand National Assembly | Seats1 = | Seats2 Title = Provinces | Seats2 = | Website = reform.org.ka | |Student Wing = Reform Students}} The Reform Party, also known by its Kalopian, Siphinan, and Istochniak names, the Κόμμα Μεταρρυθμίσεων, Partia e Reformë, and Reformska Partija '''respectively, is a political party in the Great Kalopian Republic. The Party was originally named the '''Centrist Libertarian Party, before changing its name to the Reform Party '''within a year of its foundation. The party is located on the right of the political spectrum, focusing on smaller government, deregulation, and nationalism. It proclaims itself to follow neolibertarianism as an ideology, and professes both socially and economically liberal ideas. The party also supports Kalopi-Siphinan Nationalism, supporting the "return" of Kalopia to those who are ethnically Kalopian, Siphinan, and Istochniak. Their position is often characterised by anti-Majatran and anti-Turjak views, which often go hand in hand with anti-Ahmadi beliefs. The party was originally founded in 4291, by economist Pëllumbardh Qosja. Facing no opposition in the Legislature, it soon had a hegemony over Kalopian politics. Following a decade of unopposed rule, the creation of the Liberal Democrat Movement saw the party lose their control, and resulted in the collapse of the party. In 4320, the Reform Party was reestablished by Philosophy Student, Malan Berisha, following his active role in the movement Children of the Reform Party, which now acts as the party's paramilitary wing. Since its reformation, the party was instrumental in Kalopia's hardline stance against Solentia, who threatened to build a wall, and has reestablished a majority in the Grand National Assembly. History '''Foundation The Reform Party was created by Pëllumbardh Qosja in 4291 in the aim of creating stability within Kalopia, and a strong, long-lasting democratic government - something that had not been achieved since reunification in the 4250s. It ran on a platform of greater recognition of Siphinan and Istochniak people, with Qosja being a Siphinan himself, however this soon developed into an anti-Majatran stance, that was evident within policy such as the Constitution Bill ''in 4291. They also ran wanting to expand the power of Kalopia within the international community. At the time, many nations were beginning to remove their embargoes on Kalopia from the Thallerist Dictatorship, leaving the path open to Kalopia expanding her power on the international stage - a policy that Kalopia would be very keen to fulfill. Following the dissolution of all other active parties, the Reform Party was victorious in fresh elections called by the out-going Democratic Party, taking all the seats. '''The Qosja Years: 4291-4294' The first years of governance by the Reform Party were characterised by constitutional change that discriminated against Majatran and Wantuni citizens. Titles, languages, and culture were changed in order to remove Majatran influence from Kalopia. This alteration went as far as changing the name of the nation, creating the Republic of Kalopi-Siphina, a term created by the Reform Party in order to, in their opinion, "better reflect" Kalopia as a whole. Following the constitutional changes, the Reform Party returned to the polls, again unopposed, so to place Pëllumbardh Qosja as President of a new Kalopi-Siphina. This, combined with the provocative legislation being passed through the Convocation (the name of the Kalopian Parliament at the time) resulted in riots - primarily in Wantuni, but also in Mossavi. These riots would be commonplace throughout Qosja's time as President. Although terrorist attacks in the regions would continue after his death, orchestrated by the Wantuni Republican League, the mob protests of 4292-4294 were unrivalled in any time following 4294. The second characteristic of Qosja's Presidency was Kalopia's distinct lack of progress in furthering its position within the international community. Despite the decision to uptake the controversial position of supporting the Hyperion run government in Dalibor, they received no acclaim or condemnation for their position - rather they were ignored. This created a split within the Reform Party over how to expand internationally, with many supporting a protectionist, and aggressive foreign policy, whilst others backed one that focused on expanding soft power. In July 4294, a lone attacker from the Wantuni Republican League, Waleed al-Harroun, opened fire on the President, who was leaving a meeting with Al-Najd Governor, Jasmina Jasarevic. The attacker killed Qosja, along with two bodyguards, and seriously injured the Governor. Following the attack, despite the harsh rhetoric against Wantuni, the Reform Party did little to act on further clamping down on Majatran freedom. A month later, the Reform Party Members of the Convocation took a vote on who would be the next leader, electing Finance Minister, and party moderate, Dranush Haxhi. The Haxhi Years: 4294-4305 ' Following the assassination of Qosja, the 420 Convocation Members (all of which were from the Reform Party) voted for the next leader, and hence next President of Kalopi-Siphina. The four competitors were Finance Minister Dranush Haxhi, State Leader, Jasmina Jasarevic, and Members of the Convocation, Nemo Boulos, and Miralem Imamovic. After a tight first round, where Haxhi, Boulos, and Imamovic all received between 25-30% of the vote, Haxhi pulled in front from there, receiving support from those who backed Jasarevic in the Second Round to pull away to 42% of Members. In the Third Round of voting, he safely defeated Miralem Imamovic, who he would make Foreign Affairs Minister, by 54%-46%. The new leader instantly called new elections, and duly became the President of Kalopi-Siphina in November 4294. The first four years of his tenure were characterised by his gradual phasing out of the death penalty. Committing to sign the treaty: ''Objectives of the Century, he managed to persuade his members to stay true to their inherently socially liberal beliefs. In the second half of the decade, the President's and the party's focus was turned towards its neighbours. Radical alt-right party, Liberty Dawn, came into the political foreground in Solentia, calling for the creation of a border wall. Led by Luna Dawn, the Solentian party described Kalopians as "barbs" and "scum". This invoked a large reaction from the Reform Party government, who told Solentia that any attempt to build a wall would be viewed as a declaration of war. In January 4298, in the Solentian elections, Luna Dawn rushed to a comprehensive first round victory in the Presidential race, whilst the party were able to secure a one-seat majority in the Solentian Senate, despite receiving less than 50% of the popular vote. As a result, however, President Haxhi was quick to introduce an emergency budget, alongside the infamous Conscription Bill which saw millions of young men signed up into combatant and non-combatant roles. Despite heightened tensions, following the dissolution of Liberty Dawn after their collapse from Solentian politics, Haxhi oversaw the expanding of the economy - reducing inflation and growing the economy. Due to landmark bills, such as the Minimum Wage And Minimum Income Act (MiWAMiA), saw the guarantee of Universal Income, whilst slashing down on a very high minimum wage. This benefitted both workers, who were given a larger safety net, and employers, who weren't required to pay out as much in wages. Activity within the Reform Party dropped in the 4300s, despite the Liberal Democratic Movement (Kalopian: Φιλελεύθερο Δημοκρατικό Κίνημα) forming. This saw them lose their majority in the 4305 Elections to the Liberal Democratic Movement. Following their defeat, and their loss of a hegemony in Kalopian politics, the Reform Party dissolved. '''Reformation: 4320 In late 4319, a group of students from the prestigious University of Helios, whose parents were Reform Party members, gathered to start the Children of the Reform Party movement. Their aim was to campaign against Turjak and Majatran influence, as well as espouse socially liberal opinions, which had been neglected since the fall of the Reform Party in 4305. Their leaders, who included Malan Berisha and Taulant Kaleci, led a march on the Grand National Assembly, demanding the prosecution of all Turjaks who took part in the Coup that deeply discriminated against Siphinans - especially those who were previously members of the Reform Party. Although small, the march attracted national TV stations to report on the story, and the movement exploded. Within a month, membership had increased ten-fold, boosting from 500 to 5000. This led to further protests and marches, some of which inevitably turned violent in the beginning of 4320. Following the increase in violent protests, Malan Berisha decided to split from the movement, and registered the Reform Party as a political party in April 4320. He, a long with closest allies, called for an end to the riots that were occurring - and eventually reached a deal with the Leader of the Movement (having replaced Berisha), Milo Minosasa, to establish the Children of the Reform Party as the official paramilitary of the Reform Party. The Berisha Years 4320-4329 Malan Berisha was responsible for the reformation of the party, and its return to the top of Kalopian politics. Positioning the party as anti-Turjak and anti-Majatran, the Reform Party rushed to a plurality of seats in its first elections since refounding in 4321. Due to the inactivity of other parties, and the dissolution of the Ethnikí Patriotikí Symmachía, the Reform Party found itself with a majority despite not having any allies in the Grand National Assembly. Despite this, they still called for new elections in May 4322 (the last time new elections have been called successfully in Kalopia), where, up against the Knowledgeable and Wise Imam Society (KWIS), and the Ultra Nationalist Party of Kalopia (UNPK), they narrowly missed out on both the Presidency and a majority. However, following renewed tensions with Solentia regarding the building of a wall on the border, a National Unity Cabinet was put in place that saw Malan Berisha assume the role of Prime Minister of Kalopia. Following the Faschistische Nationalbewegung passing comprehensively a bill to build a wall on the Solentian-Kalopian border, the Berisha-led Kalopian Government said that they had no qualms in tearing the wall down. Unlike under Haxhi, the scenario escalated to a point where the construction date was pencilled in, and both nations had a presence at the border in some capacity. Despite this, pressure soon resided following Istalian intervention that forced Solentia to back down and find a new way of protecting their border. During that time, the elections saw the Reform Party earn a majority in the Grand National Assembly, which gave them the opportunity to run a majority government. It also saw Malan Berisha gain the Presidency for his first of two terms. Within this three year period, the Reform Party pressed through a lot of social reform. Whilst this has been replaced following a loss of their majority in the 4328 elections, the Reform Party has slowly but steadily made progress in implementing social reform. Malan Berisha won his second term, but announced he planned to retire. In a landmark act, however, he was able to press home constitutional change that prevented anyone from entering the Office of President more than three times. Following the Solentian crisis, tensions moved the opposite border - against Jakania. Following the release of Turjak politician, Hasim Koc, the Reform Party took up a very anti-Turjak position, with the then Prime Minister, Taulant Kaleci openly suggesting that the death penalty for the Vatan Partisi's leader would be a viable option. This saw him lose his job, and following the election of Milo Minosasa as the new party leader, Miralem Kusturica took his place. Minosasa's election was mired in controversy as the debate was fulled of anti-Turjakism, which saw criticism from the international community. Despite his popularity within the Party, Minosasa was not much liked from the rest of Kalopia's perspective. Despite this, in the 4331 elections, although the Reform Party lost some seats, he was able to win his first term as President, as well as take home a clean sweep of all five states. However, the troubles with Jakania were still ominous, and this led to border escalation, with several thousands of troops being mobilised to combat with what the Reform Party described as an "imperialistic" threat. Despite the setting up of the Sharba Conference by Security Council Members, Istalia and Cobura, relations failed to improve, and both nations have been at a state of high alert ever since. Ideology The Reform Party base themselves on a relatively extreme form of neolibertarianism. Despite profiling themselves as "right-wing," they are very critical of other right-wing parties who do not confine by the beliefs of total small government and deregulation. This view has put them at odds with the socially conservative parties within the Grand National Assembly, in particular the Ultra Nationalists. Part of their neolibertarianism means that they support the full privatisation of every single industry, with no government funded institutions. Whilst they support minimal, advisory intervention - such as recommendations for environmental, and nutritional standards, they believe that capitalism will force the company to follow the will of their customers in order to maintain a healthy profit. They also support the legalisation of the Trade Unions, believing that whilst the Union power must be contained, the power of the worker must be in balance with the power of the employer in order to create a healthy capitalist society. This means giving workers the right to strike for themselves, whilst banning secondary strikes. Socially, they hold to their neolibertarian views, believing that - whether they agree with issues such as abortion, euthanasia and transgenderism, or not - the government has no right in interfering in the wishes of the individual regarding the individual. Whilst many Reform Party members hold that abortion and other controversial subjects are inherently wrong, they also believe it is not the role of the government to police and dictate what is right and what is wrong. Organisation Electoral Performance Leaders Leader of the Reform Party: Leaders of the Parliamentary Reform Party: